Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Some image processing apparatuses register frequently used job settings in advance and display custom buttons for calling the settings on screens.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-146503 describes an image processing apparatus that displays a setting of an executed job as a setting history on a touch panel and displays a job setting screen to which a job setting corresponding to a setting history selected by a user from the displayed setting histories is reflected. Accordingly, when a user executes a job using the same setting as that of the job executed once, the user can use the setting of the relevant job without perform setting again.
The number of job setting histories that the image processing apparatus can read and set is limited. When the number of job setting histories displayed in the image processing apparatus reaches an upper limit, one of the displayed job setting histories needs to be hidden to display a setting history of a new job. Thus, there can be a case that when a user intends to read and set a frequently used setting from the setting histories, the relevant setting history is not displayed. Thus, a job setting stored as a setting history is registered in a custom button, and the job setting set by the relevant setting history can be read and set if the relevant setting history is not displayed.
However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-146503, when a user selects a certain setting history from a list of the setting histories displayed on a display unit, the user cannot issue an instruction to register the selected setting history to a frequently used setting. Thus, when a custom button is registered, a job setting needs to be performed once to register the job setting to the custom button.